


Smallville看图说话

by cindyfxx



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>以下所有的图片fic都可以在作者的LJ日志里找到。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 驯服Lex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tasabian‘s pic fics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10352) by tasabian. 



> 以下所有的图片fic都可以在作者的LJ日志里找到。


	2. 蛋糕失踪事件

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：Crossover Supernatural

 


	3. 独占Lex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：tasabian
> 
> 翻译/转载：cindyfxx
> 
> 配对：Lex/Clark
> 
> 分级：PG
> 
> Original Link：http://tasabian.livejournal.com/113992.html#cutid1

 

 

 

**The End**

 

 

 


	4. Oliver学到了一课！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link：http://tasabian.livejournal.com/104928.html#cutid1

 


	5. Clex和J2蹲监狱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：tasabian 翻译/转载：Cindyfxx


End file.
